Why you, Sasuke?
by Moiya Hatake
Summary: He knew he should be doing anything to avoid crossing the line. That invisible line between friend and what? Boyfriend? Naruto snorted and closed his eyes. As if Sasuke would ever be anyone's boyfriend.


Written for Sasuke's birthday: July 23, 2009

**Happy Belated Birthday Sasuke!**

**Title: **"Why you, Sasuke?"

**Characters:** Naruto

**Rating:** NC-17 Not work safe.

**Warnings:** Angst, language, masturbation, sexual content.

**Summary:** Naruto has an unexpected dream.

This is a **yaoi** fanfic. If you do not know what **yaoi** is STOP! Do not read any further and go look up the term on the net. You have been warned.

I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, nor do I make money from my stories.

~*~

Naruto wrestled his way out of bed and turned, staring, his eyes wide and bright in the near dark. Trembling fingers pushed back sweat soaked bangs, digging into thick tufts of wild blond, tugging hard, and then fell at his side, clenching and unclenching.

It was as if he hadn't woken up at all. As if he were still dreaming. As if Sasuke were right there and...blue eyes followed the reflection of himself in the window, down his body to the tent that was his boxers.

"No no no no!"

Shaking his head, he stumbled his way into the bathroom. The cold water felt good on his flushed skin but it did nothing to calm his racing heart or to stop the flurry of images - images that were far too vivid and real and were turning his brain to mush.

And he could still feel the hands.

Warm hands and lips.

There had been lips and....sucking.

Naruto groaned, forehead pressed against the cool porcelain, the ache in his groin growing stronger with each image that flashed behind closed lids. It was like watching a scary movie. He couldn't turn it off. He couldn't look away. It was there in his head, tormenting him. But it wasn't a scary movie. It was a sexual fantasy beyond any other he'd ever had. One he'd never imagined before.

It was Sasuke!

His best friend. His brother.

Sasuke.

The man who had tried to kill him only a few weeks ago. Again.

"Fuck!"

And how well he remembered.

The way Sasuke had moved. So fast no one had seen it happen. And then he was there. After two and a half years Sasuke was there beside him. So close Naruto could feel his body heat through his clothes. Could hear his heart beating in his chest. Could smell...Naruto couldn't find words to describe Sasuke's scent, but it had clung to his clothes for days after their disastrous meeting.

Even now he could smell Sasuke on his skin. As if he'd really been there in his bed tonight. Writhing and...moaning.

Biting.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?"

He splashed more water onto his face and leaned against the sink to stare into wild blue eyes. Blue turned to black in a blink of an eye and Naruto staggered back until he was pressed against the wall and sliding to the floor.

There had to be something wrong. Something broken in his brain from not growing up like normal children because normal children didn't dream about having sex with their best friend. And the worst part - or best part, Naruto wasn't sure about anything anymore - was that it hadn't been just sex, it had been great sex. No. Not great sex. Mind blowing sex. The kind of sex that wakes you up from a sound sleep.

He understood now that it had been his own moan, not Sasuke's, that had snapped him out of his fantasy dream and brought him rather abruptly back to the real world.

"But why Sasuke?"

In an instant his brain supplied him with several vivid images of why it had to be Sasuke and not anyone else. Naruto's body reacted strongly, his boxers becoming unbearably tight and far too rough against his sensitive skin. Apparently, neither his body nor his brain seemed to comprehend the fact that this was wrong.

It was wrong to think about Sasuke's pale pink skin flushed bright and warm beneath his hands. It was wrong to think about the way raven black hair clung to sweaty skin or the way equally dark eyes no longer held anger or fear, but something infinitely more powerful. It was wrong to think about kiss swollen lips...

"Fuuuuuck!"

How could something so wrong feel so right?

Naruto gritted his teeth and squeezed the base of his cock, his other hand frantically working his boxers down over hips and thighs until he could kick them off and away into some corner where they would be forgotten. A few deep breathes and he was on his feet, in the shower, standing under the stinging spray of hot water.

He knew he should be taking a cold shower. He knew he should be fighting against the barrage of images and urges. He knew he should be doing anything to avoid crossing the line. That invisible line between friend and what? Boyfriend? Naruto snorted and closed his eyes. As if Sasuke would ever be anyone's boyfriend. Lover, then?

"You should have killed me when you had the chance."

"Tch. What makes you think I won't?"

Naruto ducked his head under the water and his hand reached for the soap. Not the faucet. Not the cold water he so desperately needed.

"Why you, Sasuke?"

"You know why."

Sasuke's hand joined his own and together they slowly slid down, fingers disappearing into blond curls, teasing. A whimper broke free despite the tightness in his throat and for the first time since he'd woken up he wished he were asleep so he could smell Sasuke, touch Sasuke, be touched by Sasuke, hear Sasuke's voice. But all he had now was the memories of a dream, the ghost of a hand moving with his own. Tan and pale pink together, wrapping firmly around his aching cock and stroking, alternating between hardfast and slowgentle, while the images that had been haunting him played behind closed lids.

But instead of the bed, he imagined Sasuke there with him under the spray of hot water. Naked. Wet. Moving against each other. Against the wall. Sasuke arching his back. Their joined fingers clawing at the steam slick tiles. Naruto's teeth claiming the thick muscle between his neck and shoulder. His own hand stroking Sasuke while his hips worked to push himself deeper until Sasuke cried out and Naruto came over his own hand.

And in the seconds that passed, between the universe exploding and Naruto's legs giving out, he knew why it could only ever be Sasuke.


End file.
